The Subway
by afreakbynature
Summary: Edward meets Bella at the subway. He falls for her and tries to win her heart. Will he get her in the end? Read to find out!


**Hey guys :D this is my first story, and I hope you like it! **** I'm new at this, so I appreciate any constructive criticism that could be suggested for my stories! But so far, there's only one. HAHA now on to the reading part! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV**

I was on my way home from work when it started to rain cats and dogs. It was about 6 p.m. Luckily, the subway station wasn't far ahead and I decided to ride the subway train for once. Usually, I would protest on riding the subway train or any public transportation for that matter because they tend to be filthy and/or crowded. I always think of it like a can of sardines. People have to be squished together to fit in. Literally..

Having no other choice, I went down the stairs and into the station. The station was barely lit because the effects of the flickering lights. It looked like it came out from a horror film.

I paid for my pass and went through the metal gates. I looked around for a seat and found a vacant one beside an old couple. I sat down and smiled at the lovely couple.

"Hello there. I'm Frank and this is my wife, Lisa," the old man said to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello sir, my name is Edward. Nice to meet you both," I replied.

"Pleasure," Frank's wife said while blushing.

Frank and I talked about a lot of stuff while waiting for the train. Mostly we talked about him during his younger days. I was really fascinated by his story. His wife occasionally added some of the things her husband couldn't remember.

The train arrived half an hour later. We bid our farewells and I wished them a happy life together and vice versa. I made my way into the train and sat myself down beside the door. I looked around and saw a few people in the same train. A young couple sat in the seats opposite me and they were looking at each other lovingly. I smiled at them and continued my looking around.

I looked around some more and saw a group of people chatting near the back of the train.

A few seats away from me, I saw a woman sitting alone. She was reading a book and from what I can tell, she was really into it. I mean, an earthquake could have happened and she wouldn't even notice.

Then, I realized that she was very beautiful. She had long brown hair that has a few red tints in it. Her lips were plump and dying to be kissed. And she had a cute nose. **(A/N: haha I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to describe her nose xP) **

That's all I could tell because I was facing the side of her. Suddenly, she put the book down and rummaged her bag to look for something. She took out an I-Touch and put the ear buds into her ear. She started sing along with the music. Her voice was so mesmerizing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I then realized that she was singing to the song When It Rains by Paramore.

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

She ended the song with a smile on her face. I stared at her open-mouthed. She must be a professional singer or maybe she was a born singer.**  
**

She had a magnificent voice and I was lost for words.

She still hadn't realized that I was staring at her all the while. I was thankful for that or it would've been embarrassing for being caught ogling at her.

Suddenly, the train came to a halt. Everything went dark and I panicked.

"Oh shoot! This is not good. Not good at all," I said while brushing my hand through my hair.

I was thinking about what was going to happen when I get home late. I shivered at the thought. My mother, Esme, was going to kill me for being late again. I couldn't help it if bad luck always stick to me like glue. I was brought back to reality when something or someone landed on my lap. I abruptly got up and the thing fell on the floor.

I heard the thing landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oww! That hurts!" a woman exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just surprised and I stood up and you landed on the floor! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" I said in a rush.

"Uhh.. I'm fine.. I think.. my bum hurts though.." the woman replied.

"I'm so sorry, miss! Here, let me help you," I said and offered my hand to help her off the ground.

She got up and dusted off her clothes. I apologized to her again and with a wave of her hand, she dismissed my apology.

"It's okay, umm, what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, urmm, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," I said while flashing her with my crooked smile.

"Well, Edward, Edward Cullen, I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," she said and sat on the seat next to mine.

"Nice to meet you too. So, what brings you on this fine evening to ride the subway train?" I asked jokingly to break the ice.

"Well, if you must know, I'm on my way to see my father. I just came back to America after a few years studying in England. I haven't seen him in years and I'm surprising him with my coming home," she said with a glint in her eyes. She really must love her father.

I just realized that she had a little bit of an English accent when she speaks. I wonder how people can pick up an accent after living somewhere foreign after a few years. **(A/N: is anybody having this problem? Or maybe it's just me..) **I'm not sure if it's possible. I was curious about the answer and asked her about it.

"Excuse me, Bella, but umm, I was wondering. How long have you lived in England?" I asked her with real curiosity.

"Umm, well, I was born there and lived with my mother and grandmother. Both of them are Brits. My father stayed in the US because he is NYPD and he's American by the way. I'm not so sure where they met though. It's complicating really. But, I moved here when I was about 10 and lived with him till I was 17. Then I went back to England to study. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious to how people can adopt an accent after living in a foreign country for a short period of time. But, you're a different case. It's stupid really. Sorry. Hmm..." I explained while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ahh.. I see. I get what you mean. But, I think it's because some people could adapt to any situation. Whereas others are trying to show off, I guess. Haha. I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I'm not so sure myself. But, I don't really like my accent. Not many people understand me. It's just sad really," she explained.

"No, it's not! It's really cute. I like it. A lot," I said out loud and blushed at my words.

_Whoa there, Edward! Did you say that she was cute? You're acting like a sissy for god sakes! Sheesh! __**PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN!!!!**_

After my confession, we stayed silent for several minutes. It was really awkward. I hope she didn't think that I was like a creep or something. That would've been bad.

"I was- !" Both of us said at the same time and laughed nervously.

"You start" I said because I was eager to know what she was thinking.

"Ummm.. Well.. I was thinking of asking you to have dinner with me. Not tonight that is. Maybe some other time if your free. You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force you. Sorry for being too forward with you..." She said in a rush.

I thought about with for a moment and she was looking at me as I was thinking. She looked kind of worried. She must've thought that I was going to reject her. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly.

"Great! Umm... you're not just doing this cause you pity me or something right? I mean- I- I don't want to force you on having dinner with me and all. I just thought we could- urmm.. Get to know each other," she stammered while looking at the hands on her lap.

"Bella, I will have dinner with you. Not because I pity you or anything. It's because I want to," I said slowly and flashing her my crooked smile.

"Umm, o-okay," She stuttered and blushed at the same time.

_She's cute when she blushes. I wish I could stroke her warm cheeks. I would be the luckiest man alive. _

I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at, Edward??" she called me while waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry. You were saying..?" I asked after being snapped out of my short day dream.

She just asked what I was smiling at and I answered that it was nothing. She doesn't have to know. Or she'll think I'm creepy or something. I don't want that.

She took out her Ipod and stick the ear buds into her ears.

"Hey, you want to listen to some music? I'm not sure if you'll like it though. My music range is a tad different," she said while offering one of her ear buds.

As curious as a cat, I accepted the offer and stuck the ear bud on. I instantly recognized the music.

It was Electrify by MuteMath.**(A/N: it's a great song **** ) **I hadn't met anyone that listens to them. But now, I have. She is the first and I smiled at her choice of music.

"I love this song!" I said while grinning.

I must've look like an idiot. But, I didn't care.

"Really? Cool! I didn't know that you know them. I don't think many people listen to them. Their AWESOME!" she exclaimed.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and just leaned back into the chair.

We sang along to the rest of the song. Then we listened to a few more. We were like this for an hour and we talked a lot about ourselves after that.

I can't wait to be close to her and I hope she feels the same way.

* * *

**Alright... so how was it? GOOD or BAD? Please be gentle! . haha **

**Sorry if it's not worth reading.. *sigh***

**Love, afreakbynature.**


End file.
